The Epic Chronicles of Arrwen
by Lord of the Ink
Summary: This is several short stories I wrote using my linkshell members as the main cahracters in each story. My character, Arrwen, plays a camio in each story. The linkshell these characters are coming from is the BlueRouges on the Ramuh server.
1. Zeddtaru

Once upon a time there was a Summoner named Zeddtaru. Zedd was new to summoning and could barley conjure up a water sprite. So he decided to seek the wisdom of the Powerful all knowing Summoner Arrwen. Zedd traveled to Arrwen's castle keep and asked how to obtain Ultimate Terror Summoning Magic. Arrwen told Zedd he would have to go beyond the edge of the final zone. No player character had ever ventured beyond the invisible wall of the final zone. Legend says you would be deleted with no respawn. Zeddtaru scoffed at the notion that anything could keep him from Ultimate Terror Summoning Magic. So Zedd outpost warped and traveled through many hardships to reach the final zone line. Zedd looked at the edge of the known universe and contemplated what he was about to do. He took his staff and touched it to the zone line causing electricity to shoot through his body. He was knocked backwards. Should he give up, he pondered. Maybe this is too much for a water spirit conjurer. But he stood up gazing into the abyss that no man dare ever cross. He tipped his hat, took a deep breath, and charged into the unknown!

Zedd was spiraling out of control down what appeared to be a worm hole. Purple smoke and energy caressing through space and time. There was something on the other side, but what was it? Zedd had no control where he would end up, but he remembered Arrwen's words, "For Ultimate Terror Summoning Magic there is only one path." Zedd was starting to be hit by rocks and the clouds were rattling with lightning. Finally Zedd was slammed onto a plane of existence, one he or any other man had never known. Dark Magic surrounded him. Black skies with purple mist everywhere. A booming voice said, "Who dares enter my kingdom?" Zedd cowered at first, "It is I, Zeddtaru, Summoner of beings." The booming voice replied, "I can feel your power. It is weak and pathetic. To summon you must first defeat that which you are summoning. How can one such as you ever defeat me?" At that moment a dark being sized greater than any dragon Vanidel had ever seen arose from the abyss. Zeddtaru's legs shivered in fear at the sight of the mammoth being. The being seemed to come from nothingness. He was the zone, he is the zone, he is the fabric of existence around Zeddtaru. Zedd feared for his life and what he could possibly do to fight off such a summon. Should he beg for mercy?

Then a glimpse of hope popped into Zedd's mind… a long shot… could it work? Zedd stood up, looked at the lightning demon. He said, "Maybe I am small, maybe all I can do is summon tiny water spirits… but water don't mix well with electricity biotch!" Zedd summoned the water sprite and the zone began shaking. Never before had this zone experienced moisture of any kind. Zedd bent his water spirit around him causing a protective shield. It was chaos. The zone was shaking and ripping at the seams. The zone was imploding! The demon screamed in horror, "How could one such as you defeat me?" Zedd smiled and replied, "Because no Fear equals no weakness." The zone was imploded into nothingness, blank whiteness was all there was to be seen. How will Zedd get back? There is no respawn here. What will happen?

Back in Vanidel the earth shook. One of the branches of the Windurst tree broke off. In San d'Oria the church shook and the bells rang. In Bastok, parts of the mines caved in. Players everywhere wondered if there was an emergency update. Arrwen felt the trimmer from her spire, and then she smiled and began chanting. Arrwen summoned a simple water sprite which immediately burst upon coming into existence. Zedd came splashing out onto the castle floor. Arrwen said, "Zedd, you better mop this up." Zedd stood up and replied, "I'll have my demon do it."


	2. Juicyslayer

Juicyslayer was helping with preparations for the holiday festival in San d'Oria. He was putting decorations throughout the church murmuring, "If a paladin didn't have to use Divine Magic I wouldn't be here. I'd be out playing Ballista." Arrwen stopped hanging the autumn harvest banners and looked over to address Juicyslayer, "Aw come now Juicy, decorating is fun and it shows that the church is active in the city festival." An old Priest overheard the complaints and shouted, "Never mind that worthless excuse for a paladin Lady Arrwen. These young paladins have no respect! To enter the gates of heaven one must be humble. You are a representative of our God." Juicyslayer smirked and replied, "Why can't God put up the decorations?" This angered the priest, "By Altana boy! How did you ever become a paladin? You will go into Jugner Forest and collect more decorations while meditating on your life." Juicy left murmuring under his breath, "I'll get your stupid decorations."

Juicy grabbed a chocobo and road it down to Jugner Forest. The forest was ever dark and Juicy could smell orcs nearby. Juicy petted his chcobo's green feathers and tried to comfort him, "Come on Wind Dancer. It's just a little further. No orc would attack us. I'm way too powerful for the clans around here." An eerie feeling came over Juicy as he felt a cold wind shivered up his spine. He looked at Wind Dancer, "We have traveled deep into the forest; almost to Davio, so maybe we should turn back." At that moment whipping through the air was three arrows. Thump, thump, thump as they impacted. Juicy was thrown off his mount. Hitting the ground he tumbled to a stop. "Dirty orc scum" he yelled, "Let's get them Wind Dancer!" But when Juicy looked back, Wind Dancer just lay there still, silenced on the ground bleeding from the arrows. Tears came to Juicy's eyes, "No! I raised you from a little chick!" The sadness quickly turned into rage.

Looking around Juicy saw nothing. There was only silence. He went over to Wind Dancer's corpse to grab his sword from the harness. He drew his sword from the saddle and noticed something about the arrows that killed his pet, "These aren't even orcish arrows. I've never seen these markings." Nightfall was setting in and a midst rolled through the forest. Juicy noticed that these arrows were crafted as such, that a bow master better than he must have fired them. BLAM!!! An arrow shot into Juicy's shoulder plate! Blood Started squirting all over his armor, "Why can't I see you?" Another arrow hit Juicy in the chest plate. Juicy shouted as he activated his temporary invincibility aura, "By Altana I will have vengeance!" The holy aura surrounded Juicy. Another arrow flew towards him but bounced off as if it were the wind.

Then a cackling laugh crept from the dark forest followed by these words, "A simple parlor trick from the weak paladin. I've killed your type before. I have but to wait a few moments for the shielding to fade. Soon you'll be dead and remembered only by just another notch in my bow. The ending is the only part of the battle that matters."

Juicy knew that his aura wouldn't last long, and that a few more arrows would finish him. Thinking back to all of his training as a squire, he was trying to remember everything he had learned about invisibility tricks. Thinking to himself, "I can't kill what I can't see. If I can't find this bastard, I'm as dead as Wind Dancer over there."

Looking at the arrow lodged in his chest plate Juicy was amazed by the size and the width of the lumber in it, "You must be close you filth! An arrow like that can't be shot from long range and still be accurate." Juicy figured the culprit had to be within twenty feet, "I'll wager given your apparent ability and you arrogance that you are within ten feet." Juicy could feel the invincibility aura fading. He reached down, grabbed Wind Dancer's head and lobbed it off with his sword! Juicy spun 360 degrees, spraying blood from the dead chocobo's head all over the place. Juicy dropped the head and peered around. Standing ten feet away he could see the bloody invisible outline of dark knight amour. As Juicy's invincible aura faded away he told the figure standing before him, "I'd tell you to say hi to Wind Dancer but I'm sure you aren't going to the same place." Juicy took his sword and flung it at the dark knight form. The sword lunged into its neck and blood gushed out of thin air. A gurgling "noooooooooo" could be heard as the dark knight became visible and collapsed on the ground.

Back in San d'Oria the old priest was getting ready for bed when he heard the church doors swing open, "Who goes there?" A head in a dark knight helm rolled into the sanctuary, "It is I, Juicyslayer. I just wanted to give you your decoration." The priest saw this desecration and said, "You know nothing of religion." Juicy replied, "Kneel before your God and you'll stand above everyone else."


	3. Knightcap's Tale

Arrwen and Knightcap were sitting in her castle keep. Arrwen spoke, "Today is the day of your coronation. You are San d'Oria's newest Time Stone holder. Knightcap replied, "I only had to beat out the guy from Windurst for it. I'm not qualified as a thief." Arrwen dropped the mirror she was powdering her nose with and it broke on the floor, "Opps. Oh well, I'm ready anyway. I'll just meet you there. As Arrwen prances out the door she tells Knightcap, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

As Knightcap starts picking up the pieces of the broken mirror he sees a vision. A sharp pain shoots through his skull and images of horrible deaths haunt him. Behind him he feels a breeze of air which turns into gushing wind as a temporal distortion opens. A flaming corpse falls from the portal into the foyer of Arrwen's keep. Knightcap is shocked and runs out of the building thinking, "I have to tell Arrwen."

Knightcap runs to Northern San d'Oria and sees Arrwen across the courtyard about to enter the castle. Arrwen waves to the men working on the preparations and asks, "How are the arrangements coming?" The man answered, "Wonderful Lady Arrwen, we have bright white flowers and a new statue which we are lifting to put on the upper steeple." The statue was being hoisted by rope and pulleys. Arrwen walks under the statue to enter the castle. At that moment the rope breaks and the statue comes plummeting to the earth towards Arrwen, crushing her underneath. Knightcap yells out, "No!" He runs over to Arrwen and she speaks coughing up blood, "I'm sorry I missed your coronation Knightcap." Then Lady Arrwen dies.

Knightcap composed himself and remembered his duties as the newest Time Stone holder. As a thief he didn't know much about the job but he knew who would. The inclination to find the mage from Windurst whom he had beaten to get the job would probably know more about these matters. Knightcap ran to the residential district and found the Inn where the Windurst mage was staying. After being pointed to the right room from the barkeep he knocked at the door. An old man answered, "Who are you and what do you want?" Knightcap blurted out, "I am Knightcap the Time Stone holder and I need someone with your expertise! There was a temporal distortion today and I need to know what the cause is." The elder looked irritated, "This is why you have no right to that Time Stone! You are a simple thief who is too stupid to use it in the first place. Imagine the power I would have with it! Give it to me!" The old man grabbed for the Time Stone and ripped it from Knightcap's neck. Knightcap instinctively drew his knife and lashed at the old man. The man was gashed in his hand causing him to jerk back. Lifting the Time Stone into the air and speaking some incantation a temporal distortion opened up behind Knightcap. Knightcap shouted, "Give that back!" From the elder's hand flew a ball of holy light toward Knightcap leaving him little time to react. The ray of lay hit Knightcap bursting him into flames and pushing him back through the temporal portal.

Arrwen and Knightcap were sitting in her castle keep. Arrwen spoke, "Today is the day of your coronation. You are San d'Oria's newest Time Stone holder. Knightcap replied, "I only had to beat out the guy from Windurst for it. I'm not qualified as a thief." Arrwen dropped the mirror she was powdering her nose with and it broke on the floor, "Opps. Oh well, I'm ready anyway. I'll just meet you there. As Arrwen prances out the door she tells Knightcap, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

As Knightcap starts picking up the pieces of the broken mirror he sees a vision. A sharp pain shoots through his skull and images of Arrwen being crushed by a statue came into his head. Behind him he feels a breeze of air which turns into gushing wind as a temporal distortion opens. A flaming corpse falls from the portal into the foyer of Arrwen's keep. Knightcap is shocked and runs out of the building thinking, "I have to save Arrwen."

Knightcap runs to Northern San d'Oria and sees Arrwen across the courtyard about to enter the castle. Arrwen waves to the men working on the preparations and asks, "How are the arrangements coming?" The man answered, "Wonderful Lady Arrwen, we have bright white flowers and a new statue which we are lifting to put on the upper steeple." The statue was being hoisted by rope and pulleys. Arrwen walks under the statue to enter the castle. At that moment the rope breaks and the statue comes plummeting to the earth towards Arrwen, crushing her underneath. Knightcap yells out, "I wasn't fast enough!" He runs over to Arrwen and she speaks coughing up blood, "I'm sorry I missed your coronation Knightcap." Then Lady Arrwen dies.

"How did I anticipate the future and where did that burnt corpse come from," Knightcap wondered to himself, "I must find the mage from Windurst who can help me solve this mystery. Knightcap ran to the residential district and found the Inn where the Windurst mage was staying. After being pointed to the right room from the barkeep he knocked at the door. An old man answered, "Who are you and what do you want?" Knightcap blurted out, "I have had a vision form the future that came true! I saw my best friend die in front of me and it just now happened!" The old man looked shocked, "That sounds like a memory loop you fool! You may be stuck in an eternal cycle, and by coming to me you may have gotten me stuck too! Who are you?" Knightcap informed the man that he was the newest Time Stone holder and he had come for help. "Pathetic," scoffed the man, "I should have gotten the honor of Time Stone holder… give it to me!" The old man grabbed for the Time Stone and ripped it from Knightcap's neck. Knightcap instinctively drew his knife and lashed at the old man. The man was gashed in his hand causing him to jerk back. Lifting the Time Stone into the air and speaking some incantation a temporal distortion opened up behind Knightcap. Knightcap shouted, "Give that back!" From the elder's hand flew a ball of holy light toward Knightcap leaving him little time to react. The ray of lay hit Knightcap bursting him into flames and pushing him back through the temporal portal.

Arrwen and Knightcap were sitting in her castle keep. Arrwen spoke, "Today is the day of your coronation. You are San d'Oria's newest Time Stone holder. Knightcap replied, "I only had to beat out the guy from Windurst for it. I'm not qualified as a thief." At that moment a sharp pain shot through Kinghtcap's skull an image of Arrwen dropping her mirror on the floor came to him. Arrwen dropped the mirror she was powdering her nose with and Knightcap caught it. Arrwen looked at him surprisingly, "Good catch Knightcap." Arrwen stood up and gathered her things, "I'm going to go on ahead and prepare for your ceremony, and after all I wouldn't miss this for the world." Knightcap held up her mirror, "Don't forget your looking glass Arrwen, I want you to look pretty for my coronation." As she moved out the door she laughed, "You keep it, I want you to look pretty too." Knightcap shrugged his shoulders and shoved the mirror in his pocket. He picked up a letter of congratulations from his old ship crew from the Bottom Bound II. Reading the letter he felt a breeze of air which soon turned into gushing wind as a temporal distortion opened behind him. A flaming corpse falls from the portal into the foyer of Arrwen's keep. Knightcap is shocked and runs out of the building thinking, "I have to tell Arrwen."

Knightcap runs to Northern San d'Oria and sees Arrwen across the courtyard about to enter the castle. Arrwen waves to the men working on the preparations and asks, "How are the arrangements coming?" The man answered, "Wonderful Lady Arrwen, we have bright white flowers and a new statue which we are lifting to put on the upper steeple." The statue was being hoisted by rope and pulleys. Arrwen walks under the statue to enter the castle. At that moment the rope breaks and the statue comes plummeting to the earth towards Arrwen, crushing her underneath. Knightcap yells out, "No!" He runs over to Arrwen and she speaks coughing up blood, "I'm sorry I missed your coronation Knightcap." Then Lady Arrwen dies.

Knightcap composed himself and remembered his duties as the newest Time Stone holder. As a thief he didn't know much about the job but he knew who would. The inclination to find the mage from Windurst whom he had beaten to get the job would probably know more about these matters. Knightcap ran to the residential district and found the Inn where the Windurst mage was staying. After being pointed to the right room from the barkeep he knocked at the door. An old man answered, "Who are you and what do you want?" Knightcap blurted out, "I am Knightcap the Time Stone holder and I need someone with your expertise! There was a temporal distortion today and I need to know what the cause is." The elder looked irritated, "This is why you have no right to that Time Stone! You are a simple thief who is too stupid to use it in the first place. Imagine the power I would have with it! Give it to me!" The old man grabbed for the Time Stone and ripped it from Knightcap's neck. Knightcap instinctively drew his knife and lashed at the old man. The man was gashed in his hand causing him to jerk back. Lifting the Time Stone into the air and speaking some incantation a temporal distortion opened up behind Knightcap. Knightcap shouted, "Give that back!" From the elder's hand flew a ball of holy light toward Knightcap leaving him little time to react. Knightcap reached into his pocket pulling out Arrwen's mirror. He held the mirror up just as the holy light was about to strike him. The mirror reflected off the light shooting it straight back, hitting the old man and bursting him into flames! The temporal distortion closed off as Knightcap ran over to a flower vase. He picked up the vase and splashed water over the burning man shouting, "You can't die! I need you to save my friend!" The flesh of the man was melting off as he said, "Now that I leave this world there is no one who understands the Time Stone. It takes a lifetime to master so you are all safe from the likes of me, but with this prize is a price, which is your utter loss of power to save your friend."

Arrwen and Knightcap were sitting in her castle keep. Arrwen spoke, "Today is the day of your coronation. You are San d'Oria's newest Time Stone holder. Knightcap replied, "I only had to beat out the guy from Windurst for it. I'm not qualified as a thief." Arrwen dropped the mirror she was powdering her nose with and it broke on the floor, "Opps. Oh well, I'm ready anyway. I'll just meet you there. As Arrwen prances out the door she tells Knightcap, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

As Knightcap reflected on the day ahead he picked up a letter of congratulations from his old ship crew of the Bottom Bound II. It read, "You're always welcome aboard." He puts down the letter and decides it's best to start heading over to the castle. A guard comes running toward Knightcap shouting, "There has been a murder in the residential district. It appears the time space mage Andrataman was slain last night. There are traces of temporal distortion all over his room. Since you are the new Time Stone holder we thought it best that you come have a look." Knightcap nodded his head and went with the guard.

In Northern San d'Oria Arrwen hurries across the courtyard and is about to enter the castle. Arrwen waves to the men working on the preparations and asks, "How are the arrangements coming?" The man answered, "Terrible Lady Arrwen. We had to spend all night setting up the pulleys because some thief stole all of our rope. We had to use these heavy chains instead. To make matters worse we had no time to set up any of the white flowers that were supposed to be here." A laugh came from a withered elderly thief behind them, "Not having enough time is the way I wish I would have gotten to live my life." Arrwen turns and asks the thief who he is and what he means. He answers, "You can just think of me as an old friend because it would be hard to explain otherwise. Let's just say that once upon a time I witnessed a wrong that I had to set right, and that is what I have come here today to do. One should only have to loose their friends one time in this life of ours." Looking puzzled Arrwen smiled, "You are more than welcome to come to the ceremony today." He smiled, "You always were nice to everyone, even when you thought they were totally insane. I won't be coming to the ceremony today. If my prediction is correct then I don't have a lot of time left in this world." He thought for a moment and laughed loudly, "Ha, not much time left. For one as old and as tired as I am that notion sounds pleasing." The bells of the castle started to ring and Arrwen excused herself, "I really must be getting inside, I have an important promise to keep." The elder waved goodbye to her, "More than you know." There was a statue being hoisted by chains and pulleys. Arrwen walked under the statue to enter the castle. At the moment that Arrwen crossed the threshold safely into the castle the elderly thief was erased from time.

In the coming years Knightcap learned that if a Time Stone holder is doing his job right, then no one will ever know.


End file.
